phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella and the Temple of Sap
''Note: This episode premiered in the UK on September 4, 2009. Information is being added from this broadcast and contains spoilers for viewers in the US and other countries.'' |image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = October 17, 2009 |international = October 4, 2009 |xd = |toon = |pairedwith = "Bubble Boys" }} is an upcoming episode, scheduled to premiere on October 17, 2009 on Disney Channel US. No information is currently available for the Disney XD premiere, which typically occurs before Disney Channel. Isabella and the Temple of Sap shows the episode Bubble Boys in Isabella's point of view. Isabella and the Fireside Girls are looking for the sap of a tree for Phineas and Ferb's invention. Meanwhile, Pinky the Chihuahua is trying to stop Professor Poofenplotz. Episode Summary From Disney Channel TV Listings: The Fireside girls go on an adventure to obtain their sap collecting badges. The episode starts inside Isabella's bedroom where she wakes up and gets ready. She tells her chihuahua, Pinky, to try talking in the 3rd person but just barks. Isabella then goes to what looks like a shed to meet up with the rest of the Fireside Girls. The Fireside Girls are discussing their patches when Isabella enters and says they should go an see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Milly then complains they already have enough patches from them but then they all realize that Isabella just wants to see Phineas. Ginger moans that they always see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, never Baljeet. Pinky waits for the lift to arrive to go to his/her headquarters to receive news about Professor Poofenplotz. Poofenplotz is apparently looking for 'Stiff Beauty' hairspray for herself. Pinky goes to Poofenplotz's place and gets caught in a trap. Poofenplotz explains what she is doing and why and says that she is going to the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Theme Park to look for the supply of 'Stiff Beauty' hairspray used by clowns who used to work there. Isabella and the Fireside Girls arrive at the park with Isabella saying "Whatcha doin'?". Phineas says that they don't know what to do and grabs Isabella's hand saying they should run off together. Phineas turns into half-horse and Isabella climbs onto his back and they ride off into the sky. Isabella wakes up from her dream, agreeing to what Phineas says and then panics and asks Gretchen what he asked her to do. Gretchen explains that he wanted the sap from the rare Maracanut tree. The Fireside Girls decide to climb the mountain where the trees are supposed to be but they only find a man playing a didgeridoo. Isabella asks where all of the trees are and the man moves out of the way and shows all of the trees had been cut down for a hairspray. He then hands Isabella a key and tells her to go to the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Theme Park. The man disappears but then Gretchen spots him. He tells them he was just going. All of the Fireside Girls arrive at the 'Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Theme Park' and they search for the tree. They then realize it's on the top of a high rollercoaster but the tunnels that surround it are too weak to climb. Isabella claims that Fireside Girls never give up and they all sing a song about Fireside Girls. Isabella remembers the key she was given and presses a button. A mini-camper with flowers unlocks on top of the rollercoaster before it enters the tunnels. All the Fireside Girls climb into it and ride the rollercoaster down. It flies off the edge up near the Maracanut tree. Isabella realizes before it's too late that someone needs to get out and grab that tree so all of the girls tie their sashes together and Isabella climbs out of the car. She grabs the tree and tumbles into the back of the car. The tree is about the size of a houseplant. The car lands on the road and continues racing forwards whilst Holly and Gretchen get the sap out of the tree. Poofenplotz climbs into a giant robot shaped like her head and picks up Pinky. The robot walks outside and dumps Pinky into the trash can. Pinky tries to escape when Candace comes along in her car and knocks down all of the trash cans, letting Pinky escape. Pinky grabs a jet pack and flies over to where Poofenplotz is. He lands inside the robot and Poofenplotz presses a button which makes a newspaper hit him. Pinky throws the newspaper at Poofenplotz and shoots an arrow towards a building with a string attached. This stops the robot moving until the car Isabella and the Fireside Girls are in snaps the string. They are successful and the car crashes into the park. The girls run over the where the others are and they give them the sap. Phineas thanks Isabella by turning into a horse and he and Isabella ride off into the sky again. Isabella snaps out of her daydream and asks Gretchen again what he said. Gretchen replies by saying he said thanks. The last scene is Poofenplotz tumbling out of the robot into the theme park. She finds the supply of hairspray Ginger found earlier and is about to use it when half of the mountain the rollercoaster was in falls onto the hairspray. It sprays Poofenplotz and she is stuck in the position she last used. The episode ends with her cursing Pinky the chihuahua. Songs The Fireside Girls Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Whatcha doin'? ''Pinky's'' entrance to his lair The same elevator Agent P uses in "Bubble Boys". They greet, and Pinky leaves first. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the following sites: Toon Zone forums, MSN TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule * Dr. Doofenshmirtz is absent * This episode focuses more on Isabella, Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry *This episode occurs during the episode Bubble Boys *This episode reveals that Ginger has a crush on Baljeet. *This is the second episode when the Fireside Girls have extended dialogue (the first being "Bubble Boys") *This episode marks the first appearance of Professor Poofenplotz. *This episode was shown in the UK before the USA . Continuity This is the second episode that occurs during another episode.("Bubble Boys"). The first being Unfair Science Fair and Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). Allusions The title is based upon . Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes